What ever this is
by xMako-Eyesx
Summary: A short story about Kagome and Sesshomaru's growing relationship in her time, after Naraku is defeated. Not a good summary. My first Sess/Kag fanfiction.
1. What ever this is

Kagome sat by the pool at the Taisho residence. She was wearing a white bikini and a blue cardigan sweater that she left unbuttoned. It was warm outside but the occasional breeze would send shivers down Kagome's spine, the sweater took some of the edge off. She was engrossed in her current novel and enjoying relaxing next to the pool. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin and Kikiyo where playing Marco Polo in the pool in front of her.

"Are you sure you don't want to play?" Sango said quietly from the pool's edge.

"No, no. I'm fine. I'm enjoying my book." Kagome gave her friend a reassuring smile.

"Okay. Polo!" Sango turned back to her friends and began to swim away. Kagome smiled, Inuyasha was 'it' and he sucked at this game. Even with his superior senses, he could never find anyone. He would run through the water in a heavy, clumsy way so that any hope of detecting the sounds of his friend's movements were lost.

"Kagome," a smooth voice said from behind her, very quietly. Kagome froze for a moment and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. The goosebumps on her arms could no longer be attributed to the cold breeze. She knew who it was and she knew what he wanted. She slowly closed her book and set it down on the small table beside her. She rose, her eyes never leaving the playful activities in the pool. None of her friends had noticed that she was leaving.

She followed Sesshomaru through the paths of the garden. When she caught up to him he took her hand in his. Kagome knew that no one suspected anything. What had been going on between the two of them was their secret. Though it was always short and never serious, it was their well guarded secret. It was not uncommon for Sesshomaru and Kagome to spend time together, even before they began... what ever this was.


	2. The begining

After Naraku was killed, Kagome was faced with the choice of moving back home and leaving her friends forever. To her surprise, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Kikiyo and Shippo expressed interest in living in her time. When Sesshomaru found out about this he refused to let his half-brother discover a world that he would never see and decided to come with them. He brought Rin and Jaken with him, of course.

The transition from one time to another was relatively easy. They had moved over to her time and simply manifested some birth certificates and school records for everyone. Everyone, except Kagome, moved in together in a large home that Sesshomaru had bought. Sango decided to go to school with Kagome while Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku wanted to work. At first, she would only visit them on weekends but when she was accepted into university she moved.

Kagome moved into the Taisho mansion 3 months ago. She was finished high school and moving on to university. Inuyasha's home in her era was very close to her new school and they had all decided that Kagome should come live with them. It was the easiest thing for her to do, the university was only at fifteenth minute bus ride away and her rent was very low... as in it did not exist. Kagome got her own room, located at the far side of the house, near the two brothers'. She had plenty of quiet time to study and she got to see her friends as often as she wanted.

Everyone lived with them, all the member of the pool party as well as Sango's pet, Kirara. And yet the house never felt crowded. Miroku was at work during the day and Sango was at school when Kagome was at home. Inuyasha went... God knows where and Sesshomaru worked during the day.

Sesshomaru and Kagome would often play chess together. She always lost. Kagome had a theory that Sesshomaru could use his demon senses to predict her moves, but he always denied he had this ability. They would sit together quietly for about an hour, slowly playing.

Kagome knew instantly when she had lost. Sesshomaru always sat very still, his legs crossed with his elbows resting on his knees and his chin resting on his intertwined hands. He would only moved from that position when he was making his move. He always kept his eyes one the board. The only time he moved was when she lost. Kagome would move her piece and she could hear the rustle of the fabric of his clothes as he moved his piece next. When she looked up, his golden eyes were looking right at her and he had a slight smirk on his face.

"Checkmate."


	3. The shed

Kagome's mind stopped wondering when Sesshomaru stopped walking. He had led her to the back of the property, where the maintenance shed was.

"Inuyasha asked me to get him another pool noodle," Sesshomaru said as he opened the door to the shed. Kagome leaned up against the side of the shed and waited for him to emerge.

"What for? So he can hit Miroku with it and and cheat at Marco Polo," Kagome smirked and Sesshomaru chuckled lightly.

"Probably," He said. He emerged from the shed and dropped the pool noodle to the ground. After locking the shed, he walked over to where Kagome was standing. She looked up at him with a question in her eyes. She knew Sesshomaru had no answer for her.

He placed his hand lightly on her hip and stepped as close to her as he could. His head ducked down and he kissed her. Kagome shifted her weight so that she was pressed closer up against him. Sesshomaru slid his hand around her waist and pulled her tightly up against him. He deepened their kiss and Kagome's hands found her way around Sesshomaru's neck. She slid one hand up the back of his neck and into his silver hair. She used her hand to massage the back of his neck and his scalp. To her great pleasure, she felt Sesshomaru relax entirely into her touch. She rubbed him behind his ears, his favorite spot. The deep hum she received from him told her that he was her's, for now.

Sesshomaru loved the way Kagome touched him. It was something that she had learned on her own. What surprised him most was that she wanted to learn. She went out of her way to find the spots on his body that made him melt. He slipped his tongue past her lips. She allowed his access and smiled against his lips as their tongues battled each other.

Sesshomaru slid his hand up her side. It found its way to the back of her neck, where he pulled her in closer for a more intense kiss. Then it found its way to her breast and cupped it gently. He massaged it and enjoyed her soft sighs.

When they were both in need for air, Sesshomaru broke their kiss. Kagome took a couple deep breaths and looked up at him. Her eyes and her small face were so beautiful to him, but she did not know that. To Kagame, Sesshomaru's eyes looked indifferent though happy. She knew that these small sessions of physical comfort where just that and nothing more.

"Shall we return to the others?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Sure" She said and watched as he picked up the pool noddle. He took her hand once again. When they were getting closer to the others, Sesshomaru let go of her hand and walked ahead of her. He threw the pool noodle to Inuyasha and went inside. Kagome sat back down on her chair and resumed reading her book.

The game of Marco Polo was drawing to an end. Sango climbed out of the pool and wrapped a towel around her slender waist. Miroku watched her carefully.

"What did Sesshomaru want?" Sango asked her, her tone did not imply that she was prying.

"He needed to get a pool noodle for Inuyasha" Kagome said, putting down her book to head inside with the others.

"And he needed your help for that?" Sango laughed.

"Well no, but he needed me to identify a plant by the shed anyways so I went with him," Kagome told her with a smile.

"Was is a weed?" Sango asked.

"No," Kagome replied.

"Oh good!." Sango said and the two of them started to walk inside. Kagome was majoring in plant biology and it was a valid excuse, one that they had agreed they would use if they were outside. Sesshomaru would often ask her to identify plants that he thought were weeds, even before they started... what ever this was.


	4. When it started

Kagome remembered the first time Sesshomaru had showed any interest in her, outside of their quiet friendship. It was very sudden and unexpected, but came at the right time. Kagome had finished studying for the evening and had gone to bed. After an hour of laying in her bed unable to sleep, she got up and went to make herself some tea and a snack. Her mind had been filled with lonely thoughts. She was concerned that her life was all work and no play, so to speak. She studied hard but did not go out on many dates. She would go shopping with Sango often enough but she felt that her love life was lacking. Kagome had been out on a few dates recently but she found that she was not interested in any of the guys. Was she doing it intentionally? Shouldn't she just pick someone? No, she did not want to do that. Even though she longed to kiss a man and feel him up against her body she did not want to settle for second best. She would find someone soon enough, there was no need to rush. She walked by Inuyasha's room and smirked, the hanyou lay sprawled on his bed, snoring, with his blankets barely covering him. Sesshomaru's door was closed, as always.

Kagome entered the kitchen and took out the kettle. She turned it on to begin heating the water and took out a mug. After she had placed a tea bag in the mug, she took out a cutting board and a knife.

Kagome grabbed an apple and began to slice it into smaller pieces. She worked quietly and slowly in the dark kitchen, she was not in a rush. Tomorrow was Saturday and though she knew she may not get much sleep tonight, she did not need to worry about attending class the next day. She would have the tea and she snack and then read her current novel for a bit, she thought to herself.

Kagome was almost finished slicing the apple when she felt a presence behind her. She knew that there was only one person it could be. Kagome was never scared to be in this house, she had two demons, a demon slayer and a monk protecting her. It did not startle her when Sesshomaru crept up behind her, it only puzzled her. What was he doing up so late and why was he so close to her? She was about to cut into her apple for the last time but she froze. She could feel his clawed fingers move the hair away from her eyes and then pull it behind her ear. The clawed fingers then moved down her bare neck, causing her to shiver. Kagome's breathing was slow and deep.

What was he doing? Kagome's mind screamed, though she said nothing. The claws stopped moving when she gasped. They had traveled down her neck and brushed along her collar bone. They were now traveling towards her chest but had stopped when she gasped.

Sesshomaru removed his hand from just below her collar bone and moved the hair away from her neck. Kagome could hear her hear thudding in her ears, just as loud as the kettle that was bubbling behind her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and Kagome could feel his lips near her the nape of her neck. He placed three kisses down her neck and then pulled away. He released her from his hold and she could feel him move away from her, taking all his heat with him.

When she knew he was gone, she turned around and turned off the kettle. She poured the hot water into the mug and grabbed her plate of apple slices. Quickly, she escaped to her room, saying a silent thank you to God as she slipped past Sesshomaru's _closed_ door. When she was in her room, she plopped down on her bed and let out a huge breath that she did not know she had been holding.

What was that? Kagome thought with a panicked mind. She pulled the covers over her and began to drink her tea. She was not going to lie to herself, it was exactly what her body had been wanting. How had he known that she was lonely and what she needed most was touch. She tried to make herself calm down but could not. She was not going to get any sleep tonight.


	5. Dinner

Later that week, on Wednesday night, Kagome was sitting in the study... studying. She had not seen Sesshomaru since that night, as he had been busy with work and she had been busy with midterms. She had her last one tomorrow and was looking forward to a break in her work load after it was over. Kagome was frustrated with herself though, she was having a hard time focusing. Actually, it had been hard for her to focus ever since the incident with Sesshomaru. She wanted to ask him about it so badly but both their schedules and her own nerves had prevented that from happening.

She looked up when she heard the door click and slide open. Sesshomaru came in carrying two boxes of Chinese take out. Kagome's body and mind reacted 100 different ways. A part of her was nervous, apart of her was scared, apart of her felt so happy and comforted to see him - this was Sesshomaru after all and they had been through so much together. Another part of her was very very hungry. The smell of the food made her stomach growl and Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with an embarrassed expression on her face.

"I brought you something to eat," Sesshomaru said as he handed her one of the boxes of take out.

"Oh! Thank you! I'm so hungry," Kagome accepted the box and opened it. It smelled delicious and Kagome began to eat.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Sesshomaru asked her and she shook her head. He pulled up a chair next to her. Kagome was so happy for the food, she realized that it was exactly what she had been craving. Again, how did he know? Kagome thought to herself.

"This is exactly what I wanted. How did you know?" Kagome teased him but she was hoping for the magical answer. Sesshomaru finished chewing and looked her right in the eyes.

"I just know you better than you know yourself," He told her. The statement was harmless but the look in his eyes was not. The intensity in his gaze made Kagome look away, pretending to interested in her notes instead. They were quiet for a few moments.

"Are you studying for midterms?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Yes, this is the last one. I write it tomorrow and then I have a couple weeks off before I have to start studying for the next round." Kagome told him. She was very confused. Lately, Sesshomaru had been able to make her very nervous and yet when she spoke with him like this it was as if things were the way they always had been.

"That is great" Sesshomaru sounded genuine but not, by any stretch of the imagination, excited. Kagome nodded in agreement anyways. Once they were both finished their meals, Sesshomaru took Kagome's box and said good-bye. He left the room and closed the door.

Kagome went back to her studies.


	6. Melancholy

The next evening, everyone was gathered in the kitchen. They were all helping to prepare a meal and they were just about finished. Kagome was setting the table when she heard Sango come through the front door. She placed the last set of forks and knives on the table and ran to hug her friend.

"It's over! We're done one round!" Kagome said and she wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"I know! It feels so good!" Sango smiled. Kagome and Sango had both written their last midterm today.

"Dinner! Girls dinner! Sesshomaru dinner!!!" Inuyasha yelled, he yelled the last name the loudest because Sesshomaru was upstairs with his door shut.

The two girls came bouncing into the kitchen, singing in unison: "Midterms suck! Midterms suck! We kicked their butts." Sesshomaru followed after them, keeping his eyes on Kagome.

"Shut up and sit down" Inuyasha told them, nicely. Kagome smiled and took her seat next to Sango and Sesshomaru. Everyone else joined them and they began to pass the food around.

"Yum, spaghetti!" Shippo grinned and Kagome laughed.

"You're favorite, right?" She smiled at him and Shippo nodded. Kagome watched Inuyasha eat a pile of spaghetti the size of his head. She knew that Sesshomaru ate just as much, he just did it much more discreetly. The conversation that night was quiet and amongst different pairs. Kagome began by conversing with Sango but her friend's attention was soon stolen away by Miroku and their plans for a date that weekend. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru out of the corner of her eye. He was looking at his plate like he had something on his mind.

"Something wrong?" Kagome asked him.

"Nothing serious. Just business." He told her, only looking at her briefly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kagome asked, not that she would be able to give him any advice.

"No, that is alright. It will work itself out." Sesshomaru reassured her, then they sat in silence.


	7. A nondefinition definition

It had been a week since they had last talked and almost two weeks since that incident in the kitchen. Kagome was beginning to think she had imagined the whole thing. Tonight she was out in the backyard, shooting arrows at targets for practice. She was in the archery club at school. She was not sure why she had joined. Maybe it was because she wanted to reminisce about old times or she just did not want her only athletic talent to go to waste. She released the arrow she had been aiming and it hit just outside the bullseye. As she was preparing to reload, she left a presence behind her. She was not sure who it was, but it had to be either Sesshomaru or Inuyasha.

Kagome kept her hands together, ready to draw her bow but she waited to see if anything would happen. She felt a hand on her hip, it slowly moved up her side. The contact felt so good and Kagome closed her eyes for a moment.

"Shoot," His smooth voice commanded and Kagome drew her arrow and fired. His hand was still on her side when she released her shot. She missed the target entirely. She frowned, the least she should get to do was show off in front of him.

"I missed," She said, for no particular reason.

"It seems you were a little distracted." He said softly into her ear, "why is that?" Kagome could have laughed at his comment, but she did not. The situation was too serious. Sesshomaru's advances marked a change in the boundaries of their friendship and she had to know where he was going with this.

"It's because of you," Kagome said, but she could not face him. This was different a Sesshomaru. One that she could not look in the eye without feeling confused. She felt his hand move up to hold her shoulder, some of his clawed fingers were stretched out to brush her collar bone. She was not in total shock and was not hiding her reactions this time. The feel of his claws on her skin made her shiver and she closed her eyes again. She kept them closed while she added, "and what you're doing to me."

Kagome felt Sesshomaru stiffen a little though she was not sure why. She had not said his advances were a bad thing. Maybe it was because she was acknowledging his actions out loud and, even to him, it was shocking to hear what he was actually doing.

"Will you take a walk with me?" He asked her. When she nodded, he held out his arm and she took it. They walked through the gardens, away from the house. "We need to talk."

"Okay." Kagome said, no longer scared to face him when they stopped walking. She turned towards him and looked into his eyes. He placed his hand on her shoulder again.

"It seems to me that we both have certain physical... needs." Sesshomaru began, "I could tell, Kagome, what you were feeling that night. I have always been very in-tune with what you need." Kagome swallowed, she knew it was true but the reality of it scared her.

"Yes," She said, her voice encouraging him to continue.

"Well, maybe we could be a physical outlet for one another," Sesshomaru frowned as he said this and Kagome knew why. She knew that what "it" sounded like and what "it" would be were not the same thing. She knew Sesshomaru was not that cheap and needy and neither did he think of her that way.

"I understand," Kagome looked him in the eyes this time and Sesshomaru knew that she understood what he had failed to say. She felt his palm cup her cheek and his fingers slide into her hair. Kagome was very unsure of what to do. She knew what she had agreed to but part of her told her that this would be like kissing her brother or something. But Sesshomaru did kiss her and it gave her a whole other feeling. It did not feel wrong, not like what she had expected it to.

Sesshomaru was surprised as well. He had thought that maybe this would be too awkward and they could not do this but as he kissed her softy now he knew this felt right. Sesshomaru deepend the kiss and Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. Though her mind was having a hard time focusing on anything, she remember how good he had been to her body. If they were going to do this then she had to at least make an effort to be a good... what ever she was. Kagome massaged her fingers into his scalp and the back of his neck. She was surprised when she heard a low rumble from Sesshomaru's throat. She smirked against his lips and he wasted not time entering her mouth with his tongue.

Kagome kept one hand tangled in his hair and the other found its way down his back and under his shirt. She rubbed his back softly and kissed him harder. Sesshomaru pulled her up against him and held her in place as their kiss became more passionate but also came to an end. They both needed air and it was time to return to the house. Kagome broke the kiss and Sesshomaru pulled away from her parted lips. He found it hard to release her but he knew he had to. In mutual understanding and silence they walked back to the house. Kagome was going to bed, so Sesshomaru led her to her door. She could feel him flare his aura, most likely checking if there was anyone around.

"Good night," He said and kissed her cheek.

"Good night," Kagome replied and went into her room. She closed the door and sunk to the floor. She was exhausted.


	8. Comfort

And that was the beginning of... what ever this was. Kagome still could not name it. They never beckoned each other in public or made it obvious that they wanted to be alone. They just continued on as normal, until they needed something that only the other could give. Kagome found herself more drawn to Sesshomaru but in a different way than she had ever experienced. When she was in the study a couple weeks later, studying for round two of her midterms, she sat in a very large sofa chair. She had gone to get a drink and when she came back, Sesshomaru was sitting in front of the chair, looking at her notes. He was admiring her neat printing but did not understand any of the subject matter.

Kagome did not say anything to him as she climbed back into the chair and crossed her legs. She positioned herself so that she could reach Sesshomaru's head while still looking over her notes. She reached down and tangled her fingers in his hair.

"How as work?" Kagome asked as her took a sip of her drink.

"Today was stressful. Human are annoying and very stupid," He told her and Kagome smirked at his comment. Kagome knew that was why he had come to her. She was happy he was here, his presence was very calming. This was the most amazing and strange part of their new relationship. Kagome enjoyed sitting with him in silence, petting his head, massaging his scalp and playing with his hair. She noticed that he seemed to relax entirely under her touch. She moved her fingers away from the base of his neck and towards the back of his ear. She rubbed it gently and played with the tip. To her surprise, Sesshomaru sighed deeply and she heard a low rumble in his throat. Soon, he was asleep, completely out. Kagome was thrilled.

She loved the time they spent together like this and she was still getting work done. Actually, she felt that she was able to focus more because of the calming state Sesshomaru's presence induced inside her heart. She smiled to herself and took the last sip of her water.


	9. Smile

It was the afternoon of a warm sunny day with a slight cold breeze. Kagome and the others had gone inside. Kagome was going to continue studying for her finals. She knew Sango was deep into them as well, since she had not seen her friend, except today, for the past week. Kagome sat down in the large arm chair once again to resume her work.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said from the door.

"Yeah, you can come in, I haven't started working yet." Kagome said and Inuyasha entered the study.

"Oh, good. Listen I think we should have a party when you and Sango are finished studying for your finals." Inuyasha said, "What do you think?"

"That sounds great!" Kagome smiled. Now she had one more thing to look forward too.

"Good, I'm going to plan it with Miroku," Inuyasha said and headed out the door.

"No strippers!" Kagome called and Inuyasha laughed.

"Hey Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said.

"Out of my way, half-breed," Came Sesshomaru's usually response.

"What ever." Kagome heard Inuyasha say because his foot steps disappeared down the hall. Sesshomaru shut the door of the study. He sat down against Kagome's chair and soon he was asleep. Kagome continued to study until it became dark. She put away her books and stretched out her cramped muscles. She looked down at Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru woke up to Kagome kissing his neck. When he opened his eyes he was surprised to see how dark it was outside. "How long did I sleep?" He asked her.

"A few hours. It's about nine now." Kagome told him.

"Weakness," He muttered so low that she could barely hear him. She saw his eyes flash red for an instant and then they were gold once again. She did not know what to say.

"Why don't I wake you next time, so you don't sleep as long." Kagome offered.

"Maybe," Sesshomaru said, still speaking in a harsh tone. Kagome frowned. Sesshomaru stood up and looked at Kagome. "I think that I will return to the office to get some more work done."

"Okay," Kagome said, it seemed that he was wanting to keep her at a distance all of a sudden. He left and she let him go. She put her books on her desk and went outside to practice shooting her bow before she went to bed.


	10. Grumpy bum

It was the day after her finals, which was also the day of the party, and Kagome was baking a whole bunch of things. She had just finished baking her last batch of cookies and was about to start the cinnamon buns. She used a spatula to remove the cookies of the baking pan and place them onto a plate where the rest of them where.

"Kagome!" Rin's voice rang through the kitchen as the young girl came running towards her.

"Hi Rin, what's up?" Kagome asked taking the child into her arms. Rin wrapped her legs around Kagome's waist and Kagome supported her with her arms.

"I need to talk to you about Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said, with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Kagome smiled at the girl to encourage her.

"He's been very grumpy lately and I want to play with him but he always says no," Rin complained and Kagome nodded.

"Rin, he's been very busy with work lately. But I have noticed it too. He has been quiet the grumpy bum." Kagome smirked and Rin giggled at the use of the word _bum._

"How do I fix it?" Rin asked.

"Tell you what, how about you draw Sesshomaru a picture to tell him how much you care about him and that you appreciate all his hard work. I will play with you until he has the time again. Right now we just need to give him his space and let him get over this slump, understand?" Kagome told and she nodded Rin.

"Okay!" Rin said. Kagome gave her a cookie and set her down on the ground. Rin ran off to start drawing a picture for Sesshomaru. When Kagome turned around she gasped when she saw Sesshomaru leaning on the door frame.

"Hi, I didn't hear you come in," Kagome said slowly, wondering how much he had heard.

"Clearly," Sesshomaru said, Kagome was unable to determine his mood based on his tone. He left the door frame and walked smoothly over to her. Kagome could read nothing in his eyes. She hoped he was not mad. "So I've been a bit of a... what did you call me... grumpy bum?" Kagome could have died at that very moment. So he had heard everything!

"Yes, you have" She told him bravely but slowly, her eyes never leaving his face. He stretched out his hand and let his claws trial down her neck to just below her collar bone. Kagome's eyes drift partly closed and then open again and she took a very deep breath. Sesshomaru's mouth was right by her ear when he said "Seeing you like that with my ward is the most endearing thing I've ever laid eyes on." With that he grabbed a cookie and left the kitchen.

"Hey, those are for the party tonight!" Kagome called after his departing form but she knew he did not care. She frowned and continued working on the cinnamon buns. He's so confusing Kagome thought with a sigh of both frustration and contentment.


	11. Dysfuntional family

At eight o'clock the guests started to arrive. There were not too many friends that Inuyasha had invited, mostly just Sango and Kagome's university friends and some of Kagome's highschool friends. Kagome finished setting out all of the baked goods she had made that morning. Sango was putting out the drinks and some of the appetizers. They had brought lots of board game for everyone to play. Soon, small groups of friends, chatting or playing a game, had formed. Kagome was involved in a game on Munchkin with Inuyasha, Hojo, Sanog and Miroku.

"Ha! I'm unleashing this +5 to the level of monster card!" Sango threw down her card on the monster Miroku was fighting.

"No fair!" Miroku pouted.

"It's your last level and you're not going down without a fight," Kagome said and added her own monster modifier.

"Fine then I'll just add + 10 to myself with these two cards," Miroku put the cards down.

"Dang, now he's winning again," Sango frowned.

"Do you have anything you can do Hojo?" Kagome asked him.

"Nothing!" Hojo gave an apologetic smile.

"Fiiiine, I guess you win," Sango smiled and placed her cards down on the table. Miroku wore a victorious smirk on his face. They began to clean up the game but Kagome said she would do that. Hojo linger while she put away the cards.

"How are you doing Kagome?" He asked her, "I haven't seen you in while."

"I'm good. I'm glad that summer break is beginning." Kagome told him.

"Me too. We've had such great weather so far," He smiled and Kagome nodded.

"Are you almost done your degree?" Kagome asked him and he nodded.

"One more semester!" Hojo smiled again and then he looked a little more serious. "Would you like to go for a walk outside?"

"Oh. Okay, sure" Kagome was taken aback slightly by his question. She placed the lid of the box on the game and put it away. They walked out the large double doors into the back yard. When they were a little ways away from the house Hojo spoke again.

"I haven't seen you around campus with any guys, are you still single?" He asked her and Kagome stiffened.

"Yeah I am." She answered though she was not entirely sure if that was true. She was sort of seeing Sesshomaru, not that they had gone on any dates or anything though.

"Would you like to go out for dinner with me?" Hojo asked her cautiously.

"Hojo... I..." Kagome began but he interrupted her.

"No, no, that's fine. I understand." He cut her off.

"Look," Kagome started, though she was not sure what was possessing her mouth right now to make she share with him what she was about to, "You remember that I was "sick" a lot in high school, right?" When Hojo nodded she continued, "Well being "sick" changed me. I feel like the only people who can relate to me are the ones I live with now because they were there with me most of the time. It's like the circumstance of my high school experience had limited me to these people." Kagome was not sure how else to say it but she added, "in a good way," to make sure Hojo understood that she loved her friends.

"I see," Hojo said, it sounded like he was trying hard to understand.

"I just feel that you won't understand me and that integrating you into the little dysfunctional family I have here would be very hard," Kagome attempted to rephrase it.

"I understand," Hojo said, but she could tell that he did not.

"Thank you," She said anyways. He then told her that he was going back inside. She said that she was going to stay outside for a little longer, to get more fresh air. When Hojo was back inside, she let out a huge breath. "You can come out now, Sesshomaru." He emerged from behind the shed. He had been leaning up against it the whole time, and Kagome knew.

"That little speech of yours was rather surprising," He said and she quirked an eyebrow.

"How so?" She asked.

"We have changed you?" He asked.

"Well it was more so Inuyasha and them when we were in the fedal era. You just tried to kill me. Are you surprised? You think my experience in the feudal era had no effect on me?" Kagome said, a little harsher than she had meant to.

"But so much that you cannot date anyone outside of our group?" Sesshomaru smirked and Kagome blushed.

"Not right now at least. It feels like it would be too strange to try to bring them into this house. Maybe when I move out on my own." She folded her arms over her chest. The last part of her statement made Sesshomaru frown for a brief moment. She added, "besides ever since I've started spending so much time with male demons it's been hard to see human men the same."

"Dysfunctional family," He mused out loud, seeming to ignore for late comment. Kagome smiled at her term as well.

"Well, you know." She shrugged, "It is what it is."

"Inuyasha wishes to go camping next weekend. Are you 'in?' as he called it." Sesshomaru asked her and Kagome giggled as he tried to incorporate his brother's slang into his own formal speech.

"Yeah, I'm in. You can tell him that." Kagome answered.

"Another man giving you such attention is enough to make one jealous," Sesshomaru said, Kagome thought it sounded like he was thinking out loud. She did not miss his deliberate attempt to make it a general statement, rather than saying that he was jealous.

"Would you have jumped at him if I had said yes?" Kagome teased.

"No," Sesshomaru answered in a serious tone. Then, he took her into his arms. He lifted her the back of her shirt slight to touch her bare skin. He ran his clawed fingers over her delicate skin. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him along his jaw line. She kissed him down, along his neck. She licked the nape of his neck softly, earning a low growl. She smiled into his neck. Sesshomaru's hands cupped her face and he brought his lips to hers. He kissed her softly at first and then deepened their kiss. Kagome felt his tongue on the edge of her lips and she opened her mouth so he could taste her. He ran his hands up her sides and cupped her breasts. Kagome moaned softly at his touch. Upon hearing the sound, Sesshomaru tighten his grip on her. She slipped her hands until his shirt and ran her hands up his chest. She would never get over how perfect it was.

Sesshomaru ducked his head to the nape of her neck and began kissing a trial down her neck and across her collar bone. Kagome's eyes open slightly and she saw that his ears here so close to her. She maneuvered around him to position her mouth near the back of his nears. She left her tongue slide around his earlobe and behind his ears. Sesshomaru growled and gripped her hips. Kagome relished the thought of giving him such pleasure through her small movements.

"Kagome," He breathed and her smirk grew wider. She felt his nuzzle her neck gentle and kiss her twice on her neck. He pulled away for her then. She let her hands run along his arm and drop to her sides. She looked up at him and he looked back at her.

"Good night," He said and kissed her cheek before disappearing as fast as lightening from her sight. She sighed and headed back inside. She took a cookie to nibble on and then joined her friends for another board game.


	12. Insomnia

Kagome's eyes shot open for the third time that night. She was sure she had not been able to sleep more than half an hour at a time. It was 3:30 am and she was becoming frustrated with this repetitive process. It was the night before they were leaving for their camping trip and Kagome wanted to get, at least, some sleep before hand. Kagome sat up and swung her legs over the side of her bed. She paced around her room and sighed deeply. She wanted to sleep but could not. What was she needing? She knew she was not hungry or thirsty. She did not need to go to the bathroom. Maybe... Kagome bit her bottom lip. She was unsure about this.

She crept out into the quiet halls of the house and moved down the hall towards Sesshomaru's room. The door was closed and she hesitated. Before her hand was on his door handle the door soundlessly swung open. Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the door and into his arms. He closed the door behind them and embraced her fully. Kagome did not get a chance to explain herself before his lips were on hers. Kagome arched back, into his embrace. She presses her lips harder against his. Sesshomaru's clawed fingers became tangled in her raven hair and he massaged the back of her neck gently. Kagome's sense were overwhelmed, between the pleasure and warmth of his touch and her delirious mind crying out for sleep.

As if he knew what she was thinking, Sesshomaru released her from his hold and led her to his bed. Kagome climbed in next to him and snuggled up against him. She lay with her back up against his chest. She felt his to arm drape over her waist and pull her closer. Kagome closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"I'm so tired," Kagome said quietly into the darkness.

"I know," Sesshomaru answered her. He nuzzled his nose into her neck and inhaled deeply.

"Your senses are annoying" Kagome said after a long silence and smiled to herself.

"Hm?" Sesshomaru's tone indicated that he wanted her to elaborate.

"You always know what I want. I can't hide anything from you yet you can hide everything form me" Kagome told him. She felt him nod.

"That is unfortunate. Since that is just the way I like it." He chuckled and she frowned.

"Are you excited to go camping tomorrow?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes, it will be like when we were at home," Sesshomaru's statement made Kagome freeze. She did not think of her time like Sesshomaru did. She would be lying if she said she was not surprised when he had been willing to come through the well with them before they sealed it, but she thought that he would never look back.

"Do you miss your time?" Kagome asked him quietly, she voice just above a whisper.

"Of course. I am sure you do as well, though our feels for it are not exactly the same" He said in an even tone.

"No, they're not" Kagome agreed. She did miss running around in the feudal era but this time, here with her friends from that time, filled her life completely. She was going to school, spending time with her friends and maintaining a good relationship with her family. She felt like she had a purpose in life. Then she asked, "What do you miss most?"

"A couple things," Sesshomaru began. He was silent for a moment as if her was thinking about it. "I miss the nature. This time has too many buildings. I am sure that humans find it a great novelty to be up high above the ground in large skyscrapers but I do not as I can jump that high anyways. I also miss fighting."

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome snapped, "That's horrible."

"Think about it from my perspective." He said harshly but then added: "please."

"Blood thirsty demon?" Kagome said sarcastically.

"Perhaps," Sesshomaru mused for a moment, "But can you blame me? I have so much energy as a demon. Inuyasha does as well. We need to run, jump, fight, feel pressure and force. Just push against something." Kagome blushed at his last statement. She understood but could not relate to his feelings. She nodded and he smiled.

"You and Inuyasha can... play when we go camping." Kagome told him.

"Yes. I suppose we can... play" Sesshomaru used her term with a smirk. He kissed her neck twice and caressed the back of her ear with his nose. "Good night." Kagome closed her eyes and she was asleep almost instantly.


	13. Camping The drive

"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs. "Let's go!!!!" She was standing impatiently by the car. It was loaded with all their camping gear and Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kikiyo had already left. Sesshomaru winched at the volume of her voice. His menacing growl told Kagome he was not pleased. She gave him an apologetic smile.

"Clam down, will you? I'm ready." Inuyasha said, jumping into the back seat - Sesshomaru followed after him. Kagome helped Rin into the passenger seat and then hopped into the driver's seat.

"Took you long enough," Kagome said as she backed out of the driveway.

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha muttered and crossed his arms over his chest. Kagome smiled at him and focused her attention on the road. For the rest of the drive Sesshomaru did not say a word but Kagome could see he was content. Inuyasha, Rin and Kagome played 'I spy' for most of the trip.

"Let play the game where we have to name things using the alphabet." Rin said and clapped her hand together, "Will you play with Rin, Lord Sesshomaru?" The young girl turned around in her seat to look at him.

"No Rin," Sesshomaru told her and she frowned.

"Party pooper," Kagome muttered under her breath but Sesshomaru heard her.

"Oh, am I?" He asked her, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"You should play with Rin, she hasn't even had a chance to talk to you since you became so busy with work." Kagome almost pleaded.

"Fine. What theme?" Kagome smiled at his answer. She was entertained that Sesshomaru knew of the game. She smiled of the thought of him playing it with Rin when they were alone. She remember Sesshomaru mumbling about the nuisance that human children were, teaching Rin so many new games that she wanted to play all the time.

"Rin will pick! How about desserts!" She smiled and Kagome nodded.

"Apple pie" Sesshomaru began.

"Belgian chocolate" Kagome smirked, knowing neither of the inu brothers had learned where that was yet.

"Chocolate" Inuyash said.

"That's cheating!" Rin said and Inuyasha argued that it was not since Kagome's dessert had something else in front of it. Kagome said that she would let Inuyasha have this one. And so they continued until they arrived that the campsite.


	14. Camping

Miroku's group had already set up camp. Kagome began to unload her car. She took out the mini barbecue and swung a pool noodle over her shoulder. Inuyasha jumped out of the car, full of energy. Before anyone could ask him to help, he took off into the trees. Kagome saw him jump from tree to tree until he disappeared from view.

When she turned around Sesshomaru was standing next to her with his arms crossed. He appeared very stiff and tense. Kagome smiled warmly at him. She inclined her head to the side to indicate that he should go after his brother. She knew Sesshomaru would never leave without assisting the group so she gave him permission to be "selfish." Faster than her eyes could register, he disappeared into the trees. Kagome finished unpacking the car with the others.

Once they were done unpacking, Miroku and Sango decided to go for a walk. They waved as they left. Kagome noticed it was getting late and decided to start dinner. She got Rin, Shippo and Kikiyo to assist her with the preparations. She hoped that the boys were working up an appetite. Tonight they would have steak and potatoes. Kagaome started a fire and Rin handed her potatoes wrapper in tinfoil, one by one from a large pile. Kagome slipped them into the fire, near the edges so she could retrieve them once they were finished.

Kagome lit the barbecue and Kikiyo told her that she would take care of the steaks. Kagome smiled at her. Their relationship was so odd. Kagome's emotions towards Kikiyo had been so strong in the past, such negative and jealous emotions. Kagome guessed that one of the main reasons that Kikyo and herself where not closer friends was because a part of her still associated her with those emotions from the past. They were civil to one another but they were not as close as Kagome was with Sango.

"Do we get marshmallow's for dessert?" Rin asked, excited anticipation in her tone.

"Of course. And you can make one banana boat." Kagome told her. Rin grinned and ran over to the fire to tell Shippo.

"Not too close to bed time though or you'll both be up for days," Kagome muttered to herself.

The dinner was almost ready. Sango and Miroku had just returned from their walk and Kagome was searching the trees for any sign of Sesshomaru or Inuyasha. Sango commended the perfect timing of their arrival back at the camp and helped take out the plates. There was a loud crash as a tree in the distance was snapped in half. Everyone looked up.

Kagome could see that Inuyasha's body, which had been flung into the tree, was the cause of the carnage. Sesshomaru was leaping towards him with great speed and Inuyasha moved out of the way just in time. Sesshomaru's feet landed on the broken tree trunk for only a moment before he sprung into the air after his half-brother. Inuyasha swiped his claws at him and missed.

"Dinner time!" Sango yelled, knowing that they would hear her. Before Sesshomaru even had time to react, Inuyasha was gone. He was bounding across the tree line and towards their camp site. Sesshomaru followed after him. When Inuyasha got to the campsite he instantly dug into several pieces of steak at once. All three girls gave a sigh that indicated they had given up on him. The group ate their meals and idle chatter filled the air. Shippo and Rin finished their dinners quickly in order to move onto making banana boats and roasting marshmallows. Kagome and Sango shared a banana boat after their meal.

"That is enough sugar, Rin." Sesshomaru told the young girl.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru" Rin said and popped her last marshmallow into her mouth. Then, she took a seat next to him.

The night grew older and soon it was time for Rin and Shippo to go to bed. Kagome tucked them in and when she turned back to the fire, she stopped. Miroku had his arm around Sango and Inuyasha was sitting close to Kikiyo. They were smiling and roasting marshmallows. Kagome had the sudden urge to go to bed. She could see that Sesshomaru was already asleep, or at least appeared to be. He was sleeping outside, leaning back against a thick tree.

She walked over to him and he opened his eyes as she approached. So he was not asleep, she should have guessed. She crouched down next to him and looked at him.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked.

"Much," Sesshomaru told her and she could tell by his tone that his beast was content. "Your time is not so bad after all. I just need to go camping more often."

"Everyone needs a little play time. I'm glad you're feeling better," She said and touched the top of his hand, "I'm going to go to bed. Good night." He gave her a instense look in her eyes. Kagame knew he knew exactly what was on her mind. She rose as he nodded his head slightly and closed his eyes once again.

Kagome crawled into her tent and changed into her pajamas. She snuggled into her sleeping bag and listened to the hum produced by the conversation her friends were having by the fire. She shut her eyes tight. Part of her was frustrated with Sesshomaru. They had this thing, what ever it was. Neither of them was prepared to define it but Kagome was starting to wonder how much longer she could be left in the dark about her own feelings and his.


	15. Definition

The next morning, Kagome dressed in her bikini and slipped on her shorts and tank top over top of them. She emerged from her tent and decided to begin exploring the camp site. Inuyasha was sitting with Kikiyo. Kagome smiled at the scene but could not help the sharp tug at her heart. The thought of all her friends paired with their perfect match was one that she did not let her mind dwell on often but when she did... it was painful. She walked on, and went to explore.

Soon, she found a lake which was situated 5 meters, directly below her. She was standing on top of a cliff looking out at the lake. Though she had been walking at a brisk pace and keeping her mind occupied with finding her way around the camp ground, she could not stop thinking about her friends and their relationships. She clenched her fists and grew slightly angry. She needed as answer from Sesshomaru. Why, when he could sense her emotions so well, was he avoiding her need to define what they had? She knew he could sense her need for it, for the answer to the question: what is this? Growing frustrated, Kagome took a deep breath and backed away from the edge of the cliff.

Kagome ran, she ran straight for the edge and when she got there she jumped. She leaped off the edge of the cliff and fell. It seemed like she was falling for a long time, it felt like the first time she fell through the well. Kagome hit the water and the cold liquid wrapped around her body. She kicked her legs and emerged at the surface. She swam towards the shore and once it was shallow enough she placed her toes in the sand. She walked all the way out of the water and looked straight ahead.

Sesshomaru was standing very still not too far from her. Something set her over the edge. She could not say what it was. It may have been the deep gold of his eyes or the softer expression on his face. Kagome clenched her fists, she could feel the water dripping off her hair and body.

"Sesshomaru," She started in an accusing tone, "you started this so you tell me what this is." His face did not change. He stepped closer to her so that they were standing only a few feet apart. He did not say anything for a long while. He lowered his eyes to look at her feet, she could no longer see his eye color. She saw that he was slowly moving his eyes upwards, analyzing her body. She swallowed hard, feeling self conscious but still standing tall. When his eyes met hers again they were a deep red, Kagome gasped.

Before she could take a breath, she was wrapped in his arms and his lips were on hers. He gripped her shoulder very tightly as he pressed her body against his. Kagome winched at the pain, as his claws dug slightly into her skin. Sensing her pain, he released her shoulder and hugged her around the waist. When they broke the kiss, Sesshomaru moved his nose to nuzzle her neck.

"I am sorry for harming you," He told her in a grave voice.

"It's okay," She reassured him. He moved his head away from her neck so he could look at her. His eyes were a deep gold once again. He placed a hand gently on her cheek and she leaned into his touch. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the tenderness she was receiving from him. Then, he looked her straight in eyes, so deep that she almost lost her breath. He said, in a low, slow tone,

"What this is, what ever it is... it is for life."


End file.
